Bathroom and its problems
by Kal Kally
Summary: Sai would follow Hikaru everywhere. Hikaru agreed, but then problems came as 'everywhere' meant 'everywhere including the bathroom'. Can they survive it?


Two Lives, Two Roads, Two Destinies

**Bathroom and its problems.**

_**Kal Kally**_

**Disclaimer:** Hikaru no Go is not mine.

**Pairing:** Sai/Hikaru.

≈•≈

**First time:**

Hikaru Shindou entered the bathroom fully intended to take a long, comfortable bath. Sai Fujiwarano followed him without any thought.

Dropped his clothes on the floor, Hikaru turned and saw a ghost. A ghost who had been too shocked to do anything else except staring.

"Pervert!!" Hikaru screamed.

"So sorry. I forgot." Sai blushed and ran out of the bathroom.

Nosebleed.

≈•≈

**Second time:**

At the bathroom door, Hikaru and Sai stared at each other. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes...

Both of them blushed. Sai turned away and walked to the window, creating a safe space between him and that door. Hikaru sighed in relief and stepped in, carefully locked the door behind him.

Sound of water falling. Sai made a simple calculation.

Hikaru + bathroom + water falling a series of images.

Nosebleed.

≈•≈

**Third time:**

Hikaru and Sai stopped at the door. Hikaru looked at Sai. Sai looked at Hikaru. Hikaru walked in. Sai followed.

Some seconds after, a scream could be heard throughout the house. "Pervert!!"

"I'm not a pervert." Sai thought, then explained. "I just follow you everywhere."

"So now. Get out. You don't have to follow me here. Hikaru yelled. His face looked so murderous and scary that Sai had to jump out of there to escape a coming wrath.

Sai sat down on the floor before the bathroom door, thinking guiltily. He really shouldn't do that.

He heard sound of water falling. Some not-very-innocent images popped out in his head.

Stood up.

Starring at the locked door...

...and walked right through it.

Nothing could stop a ghost.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked. "Pervert?"

"I'm not." Sai objected. "But I must admit that seeing you is always my greatest pleasure!"

"PERVERT!!"

Well, nothing could stop a ghost, especially not that ear-splitting scream of a cute cute boy.

≈•≈

**Fourth time:**

Hikaru pasted some small pieces of paper that had strange drawings on them on the wall. He finished his work with a large piece of paper glued to the bathroom door. Satisfied, he came back to his room to take his clean clothes.

"What is it?" Sai asked curiously.

"Charm."

"For what?"

Hikaru didn't answered. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. Sai ran after him and...

A horrible noise.

Sai sat on the floor hugging his head. He had just bumped into the door. What the hell had happened?

Inside, Hikaru laughed. "For this."

Something clicked in Sai's head. "It's not fair!!"

"Fair enough." Hikaru smirked with himself. "Now finally I can take my bath in peace!"

Poor Hikaru, his bath turned out to be not so peaceful after all as most of his time, he had to listen to the yells of Sai.

"Hikaru!! Let me in!!"

≈•≈

**Fifth time:**

Before Hikaru could step in, Sai rushed into the bathroom first.

"This way you cannot lock me out." Sai explained.

"Pervert!!" Hikaru screamed. "Get out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine! Then I'll go." Hikaru slammed the door shut and locked it. And thank to the charms...

Screams erupted from inside.

"Hikaru!! Let me out!"

≈•≈

**Sixth time:**

"You won't let me clean myself, will you?" Hikaru growled. "It's a week now and I stink."

Sai, sitting on the bathroom floor, said innocently. "I did nothing. You can clean yourself as much as you want."

"Not with you keep haunting this bathroom."

"Well, I'm a ghost, am I? Of course it's 'haunting'."

"Arrgh!" Hikaru groaned. "Fine! I gave up!!"

He stepped into the bathroom. "Stay if you want, pervert!"

"I'm not." Sai objected, but as Hikaru turned his back to him and started to unbutton his shirt, the ghost held up a victory sign.

≈•≈

**n time:**

Dark hair boy slowly took down all the charms. He waited and waited, half expected to hear the familiar noisy sound of quarrels.

Nothing happened.

He opened the bathroom's door.

Still nothing happened.

Dark-hair boy took off his clothes but instead of taking his bath, he waited.

...and waited...

...and waited...

...for the person that would never return...

He slid down to the ground along the wall. Hugging his legs and rested his chin on his knees, he whispered. "I've never known I will miss your eyes on me that much. I've thrown away all the charms. I will never lock the door again. Sai..."

A single tear fell on his cheek. "...will you return to me?"

Only silence answered him.

**Owari.**


End file.
